Accidentaly in Love
by Sonic.stories.here
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow have an 'accidental' meeting, they slowly begin to realize their feelings for each other... *YAOI WARNING* I don't typically do Sonadow stuff, but I just couldn't resist this cute idea. Just gonna apologize in advance...
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Sonic was lying in the middle of a grassy field not too far away from the city. A cool breeze was blowing, making the grass around him sway back and forth. The sky was a light shade of orange from the setting sun. Life couldn't be more perfect (Other than high school of course). Not a care in the world, nothing could ruin this moment of peace.

"SONIC!" a voice yelled… Amy. Sonic eyes shot open as he leapt to his feet and took off running away from the pink hedgehog. His feet pounded the ground as he picked up his speed.

"She chose today to bug me!" Sonic said to himself as he ran. It's not that he didn't like her, it's just that sometimes she can be a bit…overfriendly. She was constantly annoying him, wanting to know all his whereabouts, asking him why he missed their dates (Even though he never agreed to go on them). She really was a sweet girl, just not the kind Sonic wanted as a girlfriend. He continued to run, surprised by Amy's speed. He spied a lone tree in the distance and made a bee-line for it. He caught the trunk in his hand and swung up into its branches, hiding himself best he could. He took the moment to catch his breath.

"Damn… does she practice keeping up with me or something…?" he panted. Trying to relax, he leaned back. His head then hit something soft, and warm. He looked up; his emerald eyes met that of crimson ones. Shadow the Hedgehog stared down at him. A strange silence fell over them. Sonic was frozen; he couldn't break their eye contact.

"Um, do you mind?" Shadow said, breaking the silence. Sonic snapped his head forward so fast that his neck hurt.

"S-Sorry…" Sonic said; a bit embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his hurting neck. Shadow gave him a confused look.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in a tree?" He asked.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Sonic shot back, defensively. Shadow's eyes widened, narrowed, and averted their gaze.

"Fair point…" He said. The silence returned, making things even more awkward. Sonic felt bad for saying what he had in such a rude manor. Shadow was simply asking a question, he had no right to take his annoyance out on him. He turned to apologize, but Shadow was gone. He looked franticly around, trying to find the dark hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow! Have you seen Sonic?" A familiar voice said. He looked down and saw Amy running toward Shadow, who stood right beneath him. He took a deep breath and backed deeper into the mess of branches hoping she wouldn't see him. Amy stopped right in front of the tree trunk.

"Well?" She said impatiently. Shadow looked back at the tree and smirked.

"Actually, yes." He said. Sonic tried to blend in, but his blue fur stood out among the green leaves.

"Uh oh." He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes, praying for a miracle.

"He ran off that way." Shadow said, pointing away from the tree. Sonic let out a breath of relief. Amy smiled.

"Thanks Shadz!" She said as she ran to where he had been pointing. Once she disappeared from his sight, Sonic took the opportunity and leapt out of the tree. He took off running towards the city at full speed. Shadow turned and saw that Sonic was gone.

"He always runs away." He said, shaking his head in annoyance.

It wasn't until Shadow was miles behind him that Sonic realized he hadn't thanked him for not telling Amy where he was. He shrugged the thought off and continued home.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday (Part 1)

Sonic hated being tied down for stupid events such as parties, but he knew that with friends like his, there was no way he could escape his birthday. Streamers, balloons, and confetti rained down on him as he stepped into the main room of his house.

"Surprise!" his friends yelled as they came out from their hiding spots. Sonic smiled.

"Aw, you guys." He said, pretending they had got him. But as every year is, he would always see the surprise party coming from a mile away. In a rather large pile in the center of the room were his gifts.

"You didn't really have to get me anything." Sonic protested at the size of it.

"Nonsense!" His friend Knuckles said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and leading him into the party.

"It's your birthday dude, you should get MOUNTAINS of presents." He continued. Sonic looked away and forced a smile. Being an international hero, he's surprised that he didn't receive mountains of presents on his doorstep. Well, he would if he ever gave the public his birthdate. Knuckles sat Sonic down in a big chair with the words 'Birthday Boy' painted across the top.

"Seriously? The old birthday boy chair?" he said sarcastically.

"That's not all." Tails chimed in. From behind his back, he pulled out an old, blow up, plastic crown that was covered in tape from all the holes it had gotten. Sonic chuckled when he saw it.

"Heh, I remember that old thing. My mom got it for me on my 6th birthday." He said, happy to see it again. He doubted it would still fit on his head, but the memories it brought back were nice.

"Yep. We decided to go all 'Blast from the past" on this birthday. But, most of the other stuff you had then we couldn't find so…" Silver joined, rubbing the back of his head. It had clearly been his idea to do this.

"No. I love it!" Sonic said, taking the crown from Tails. As he had thought, it barely fit on his head. He climbed out of his chair and gave Silver a big hug.

"Thank you. All of you." He said, releasing the white hedgehog, who had a noticeable red tint to his cheeks.

"Alright, all the mushy stuff outta the way. Lets PAR-TAY!" Vector yelled. The rest of team chaotix chimed in as he set of a party popper. Sonic looked around. A lot of his friends had shown up. Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Tails, Knux, and-

"SONIC!" A high pitched voice squealed. He didn't have any time to react as he was tackled to the ground. Amy.

"Oh Sonic, Happy Birthday my dear!" She said. When she had gotten the assumption that Sonic was her "dear" he didn't know, but it was getting to be real annoying to him. She acted like she knew him, but he knew she really didn't.

"Hey, faker." A new voice spoke. Sonic looked around the pink hedgehog, who was still attached to him, to see Shadow. Amy turned to see him as well.

"SHADOW!" She said. No sooner was she on Sonic, she was on Shadow, hugging his arm. He rolled his eyes at this and looked back to Sonic.

"Up for a little race action?" He asked. Sonic gave him a confused look.

"A race… now?"

Shadow gave him a quick wink and gestured to Amy. Sonic got what he was saying and smirked.

"Oh, yeah. Lets go!" He said as he got to his feet.

"Sonic, wait-!" Amy started, but the two hedgehogs were already gone, running down the street as fast as they could. She pouted as she sat down on the floor.

"Why does he always run away from me?" She questioned upsettingly.

"That's just what he does Amy. Now come on, it's still a party with or without him." Knuckles said, taking her hand and helping her off of the floor.

"Yeah, I guess…" she muttered.


End file.
